


Late Nights and Coffee Pilfering

by PaigesPages



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigesPages/pseuds/PaigesPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covert Affairs 1st season -- my first CA story! (I've written over 50 so far) Just something to start off my A3 presence.<br/>Auggie Anderson was working late night one and needed coffee....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Coffee Pilfering

Chapter1  
Auggie was working late, again. Even though his line of work called for late nights and weekends, there were days like this when all he wanted was his bed.  
Had it been a live op, his tired body and mind would run on the thrill of the chase and adrenaline would keep him from nodding off, like he was about to do right now. It was Friday, and yeah, the work could have waited, but he wanted to get it done before the weekend.  
"Damn it," he muttered, pulling off the headphones. No use in fighting it. The amount of intel needing to be processed would require caffeine, at least several cups of it. The Starbucks was closed, and he hoped his stash of Colombian Brew was still in the kitchen. Grabbing his laser guide out of his pocket and his empty mug off the desk, he made his way down the hall, footsteps echoing in the quiet building. Pushing open the metal doors, the familiar smell of the place greeted him, punctuated by one rather strong one. Colombian Brew.  
Had not another subtle smell accompanied it, he would be loudly protesting the pilfering of his coffee. "Annie?"  
A startled feminine screech and the breaking of ceramicware echoed through the kitchen. "Auggie! Geez, you scared me." Annie ran to the sink to run cold water over her reddened hand.  
"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was working late but me. Did you burn yourself?" Auggie walked over to the sink and stood beside her. Catching her arm, he slid his fingers down to her hands.  
"Yeah, it just splashed up on me when I dropped the mug." Annie didn't know what was more soothing, the cold water Auggie's smooth fingers gliding over the back of her hand. "Thanks, but it's not too bad. Just a little red."  
Auggie felt the heat of the burn on her skin and held it more directly under the cold water. "While this is cooling off, you have some explaining to do."  
"A-about what?" Annie tried to maintain control, but the hitch in her breath made it obvious that Auggie's ministrations were having more than a first aid effect. Swallowing hard, she continued, "I'm working late 'cause Joan asked if I could finish up -"  
"No, that's not it," Auggie interrupted, turning off the water, and feeling for the paper towels. He grabbed one and set about gently wiping at the reddened flesh. "The Colombian Brew is mine. I had it stashed in a back cupboard for emergencies. Stealing is a crime, ya know."  
Gently pulling her hand out of his grasp, Annie finished drying it and turned back to the mess she had made. Thankfully, most of it hit the counter and sink. "It's not a crime if there's no name on it, isn't that the rule of shared kitchens?"  
She began picking up the pieces of the shattered mug and tossing them in the garbage can. Grabbing a wad of paper towels, she wiped off the counter. "There's still some more left. Let me get you some."  
Auggie walked up behind her and set his cup on the counter. "I take it black, if you don't mind."  
He knew his proximity was much closer than was warranted, but the late hour and being alone with her for the first time since she started working piqued his flirtatious side. While she poured the coffee, he settled his hand on her shoulder, and let his fingers play with the soft curls he found there. Conrad had mentioned she was a blonde.  
An impish smile played at the corner of his mouth as he let the curl wrap around his finger. "You know, I can tell how guys talk to you that you're beautiful, but they've never mentioned your exact coloring."  
Annie was glad Auggie couldn't see the slight tremble in her fingers as she gripped the coffee pot. Not wanting to make another mess, she didn't respond until she had the coffee poured and the pot back on its warming plate.  
She kept her voice even, not sure how to respond to this flirty side of Auggie. She had seen it come out to others, but he's always been just friendly and compassionate with her. "My hair is blonde/light brown, and my eyes are brown with a bit of hazel when the light is right."  
Auggie smiled and let his hand slide down her arm. She wasn't wearing her blazer now, just a sleeveless shirt. He knew how smooth her skin was from their fight training, and he allowed himself a caress around her elbow before he let go.  
Annie felt a shiver go down her spine at the light touch. She looked up into his eyes and saw a smile playing around his mouth. She was quite the flirt when an op called for it, but ever since Ben, well, she just hadn't wanted to open herself up again. But this, after all, was Auggie, one of her best friends who, since they met, only offered friendship, laughs, and a shoulder to cry on. Reaching out, she grasped the hand that had just slid down her arm.  
Auggie felt her fingers on his and reached with his other to her bare shoulder. They were facing each other now, and had there been music playing, he believes they could have looked like they were readying themselves to slow dance. But he heard no music, and the stark CIA kitchen didn't avail itself to dancing. He did, however, hear her.  
Annie's breath slowed when he had walked up to her, and through her hand, he felt a slightly quickened pulse. His exhaustion-induced flirtation seemed to fade away. A deeper feeling took over, the urge to pull her close and find out if her lips were as soft as the rest of her. Would she let him try?  
"You said, uhh, something about working late?" Auggie asked lightly, his voice almost a whisper. His hand traveled from her shoulder to elbow in a slow, deliberate move.  
"Just some translations Joan wanted. How about you?" Annie looked down at their hands, clasped lightly, fingers moving of their own accord around the other's.  
"Processing intel from the last case. I, uhh, felt a bit sleepy, so I came in for some coffee."  
The light touch of her fingers as they caressed the palm of his hand, his wrist, and down his forearm and back again caused Auggie's breath to catch in his throat.  
"Annie," he whispered, sliding his right hand up her arm and across her shoulder to her throat and jaw, letting his thumb glide along her smooth skin until he found her lips. All thoughts of workplace propriety fled as he lowered his head to hers, brushing the softest of kisses against her lips. He thought he heard her whisper his name back, thought he felt her lips move under hers. Then all thought vanished as she kissed him back with such passion that he stumbled back against the counter. He steadied himself and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, matching her kiss for kiss.  
Pushing herself up on her toes, Annie wrapped her arms around Auggie's neck, burying her hands in his hair. She pressed her body up against his and felt a shiver go through him. His flirtatious moves had started this, but they both had stepped into something altogether different.  
Dragging his lips from hers, more from a need for air than want, he pressed soft kisses against her jaw and buried his face in her neck, drinking in her distinctive perfume and slowly lowering her back down. He struggled to regain his breath and settled for holding onto her while his pulse slowed. "That - that was unexpected," he murmured against her shoulder. Lifting his head, he pressed a kiss against her forehead. Smiling down at her, he chuckled, "Don't think I need the coffee now."  
"Me, either," Annie replied, taking a step back. She reached up to smooth down his hair.  
"What do you say we leave the paperwork for Monday?" Auggie asked.  
"Did you have something in mind?"  
"A midnight concert that I had planned on attending."  
Threading her arm through his, Annie said, "And then a drink?"  
Auggie laughed as they made their way out of the kitchen, the mugs of Colombian Brew forgotten on the counter.

 

Chapter 2  
Auggie couldn't believe what was happening, but as he shut down his computer and stowed his headphones away, he thought back on the last few minutes. He'd been   
an agent for the CIA for years, fought an IRA assassin in hand-to-hand combat when his only weapon had been a chair leg, and fought in wars a continent away. But for once in his life, he wasn't sure what was going on.  
Annie and he had only known each other for a few months, but the camaraderie came easy. The trust was fought for and won on numerous occasions. Her ingenuity and bravery in the field had won her the respect of even the most hardened of their fellow agents. Their friendship came hard and fast, but now - "Yeah, hotshot, what about now?" he thought.  
You've read her file, obtained surreptitiously, of course, and knew of her history with a man named Ben. You knew she hadn't gotten close to any other man since. So why now? Why start flirting?  
With a harsh laugh, he knew the answer. She had laughed off his flirtations with other women in the past; it had become something of a game with them. But tonight, when she had grasped his hand and caressed it, it felt like the touch of a lover. He had deigned to kiss her, and she responded with such a passion, it nearly knocked him off his feet.  
Slipping his jacket on, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the tech center, a smile on his face as he relived those few minutes of heaven.  
Annie couldn't believe what was happening, but as she stacked the files into as neat a pile as possible and wrote a quick note on top for Joan, she could feel her heart pounding. The imprint of Auggie's kiss still lingered on her lips, and she couldn't believe it, but she suddenly began to feel as nervous as a 17-year-old on a prom date.  
Auggie was very close to being her best friend, but tonight, over a scalded hand and accusations of pilfered coffee, something changed. Maybe it was the long work week, long hours, and the sometimes frustrating job he had. He had never turned that flirty charm on her, and though she never even thought of him in a romantic way, it felt right. Her body responded of its own accord. Her breath nearly stopped, her heart started to pound, and she started to caress his hand. When his lips had touched hers, something snapped inside her, and she nearly knocked the both of them over with her response.  
This could work, she thought. Why not? The best relationships grow out of friendship, they say.  
Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed Danielle's number, not wanting her overprotective sister to start a manhunt when she didn't come home after a late night of working. "Danielle? Yeah, I know it's late. Look, I'm not gonna be home tonight. I'm spending some time with a sick friend," she said, trying to sound as vague as possible.  
"Annie! Oh, my god, you got lucky, didn't you? Don't try to deny it, I can hear it in the tone of your voice. I'm so happy for you," Danielle gushed on, not letting Annie get in a word edgewise. "You have fun now, and don't worry, I know you had a tough time with your last boyfriend, even though you never talk about him. But since you haven't dated since you came back to DC, I know he must have broken your heart. So it's about time you jumped back into the dating pool with the rest of us. Have fun!"  
Danielle hung up before Annie could say another word.  
Ben. She hadn't thought about him for a whole week now, she realized, and suddenly felt her eyes stinging. No, God, not now, she begged of herself. He wasn't coming back, she did not see him in the subway station, and she had to move on. Repeating the familiar mantra to herself several times, she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and purse.  
She turned at the sound of the door opening behind her. Auggie. He was smiling and held his hand out to her, like a lifeline.  
"Annie? You ready to go? Jazz music waits for no one."  
"Yeah, yes, of course."  
Auggie felt her hand grasp his and heard the hitch in her voice. Was she having second thoughts already? "You okay? Listen, if you'd rather finish up here..."  
"No, of course not," Annie replied, giving his fingers an extra squeeze.  
They walked to the elevators in silence. Auggie was wondering what had happened in the three minutes they were apart. He decided to let it play out, knowing that Annie didn't do what she didn't want to do, and also she was grasping his hand like it were a lifeline.  
He decided to lighten the mood a little. "The festival is just a little jazz in the park on summer weekends. The Mingus Orchestra doesn't make its way down to DC very often."  
"Sounds wonderful," Annie replied. "Have you ever been to the Washington Square in New York to see them?"  
"A couple times, back before I lost my sight. Long distance travel doesn't come all that easy anymore."  
"Oh, I'd be glad to take you," Annie said, startled at her own invitation. "I mean, if we ever get that much time off together, with all the work coming in. New York City isn't that far from here, but it is a road trip."  
"Thanks, I'd like that. You're one of the few who know about the jazz legend, and would be willing to put up with me for a road trip."  
Auggie smiled and gave a little laugh. Annie might be the picture of togetherness and confidence when she put on her agent face, but she was cute when she got flustered.  
The elevator doors opened on the garage floor, and Annie lead the way to her car. A sudden thought came to her.  
"Auggie?"  
"Yeah, I call shotgun."  
Annie laughed, "I was just wondering, how do you get home if you work late?"  
"Well, I don't live far, and the agency has an account with a cab company to ferry me, so to speak."  
Auggie made his way to the passenger door and opened it, sliding in. He heard Annie slide in and the click of the seatbelt. "Rosewood Park, driver, and don't spare the horses."  
"You wish," Annie giggled, and put the car in drive, heading out into the night.  
The soulful sound wafted through the trees, mixing with the crickets. Annie sat cross-legged on the blanket Auggie had spread for them. She looked over at him, and smiled. He lay on his stomach on the blanket, eyes closed, fingers orchestrating the music. She always thought him cute, ever since he introduced himself to her on her first day, but now with the low light, the music, the memory of that unexpected kiss, she thought he was, well, beautiful.  
Auggie tried to enjoy the music, but his skin tingled at the gaze riveted on him by the woman to his left. Annie had been staring at him for the last four minutes, he surmised, and he was having a difficult time keeping himself from pulling her down on the blanket beside him. He knew they had company, though, by the low murmur of voices around them, and PDA had never been his favorite activity.  
He let her perusal continue through the end of the song, and by the sound of the scattered applause, knew the performance was over.  
"Too bad it's over, I could have listened to that all night," he said, standing up and reaching out for her hand.  
Annie grasped his hand and let herself be pulled up, stumbling a bit as her right foot had fallen asleep beneath her.  
Auggie reached out his other arm, holding her around the waist. "Not falling asleep on me, are you?"  
"Not me, just my foot," Annie said, shaking the pins and needles out.  
Feeling her against him for the second time in one night, Auggie felt a sense of deja vu. His hand slid up her arm and lightly cradled her cheek. He leaned down and, whispered against her lips, "I'm not much for PDA, but I don't want to let go of you yet. I'm not asking for anything more than you're willing to give, but my apartment is only a couple of blocks from here."  
Annie didn't, couldn't respond right away. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded, inadvertently brushing her lips against his in the most innocent of kisses.  
Auggie groaned at the sensation and stepped back, bending down to snatch up the blanket.

 

Chapter 3  
Auggie felt his hands shake a little as he fitted his key inside the door lock. Whether it was from anticipation or nervousness, he had yet to figure out. Annie's grip tightened on his upper arm as he swung the door open. Turning to his left, he dropped the keys into a wooden bowl. "Welcome to my home, Annie Walker."  
With practiced steps, he walked over to the media center and pushed a few buttons. Soon, the sounds of Mingus filled the room. Sliding off his jacket, he folded it over his desk chair, he realized Annie hadn't followed him and was still standing by the door.  
"Annie?"  
"I'm here, but -" Annie hesitated.  
Auggie hesitated. Had he pushed too far, too soon? "You don't have to stay, if -"  
"No, I want to be here, with you," Annie tried walking a few steps toward his voice but stumbled against the table he had placed the keys in. "Ow. It's too dark. Is there a lamp?"  
Annie heard a click, and soft light filled the room. Auggie was standing next to a floor lamp, the impish grin he laid on her in the CIA kitchen on his handsome face. "Sorry, I don't get many visitors. How's your shin?"  
"Throbbing nicely, thank you. If we're going to continue this, I may need to increase my health insurance." Auggie laughed as Annie looked around at the sparsely decorated, yet masculine and warm living room. A computer that rivaled his CIA workstation filled a desk, a flatscreen TV hung on the wall, and a large leather sofa took up most of the space. She could see a hallway, but the lamp's light didn't penetrate that far.  
Auggie measured the time she was suddenly quiet. "So what do you think? It's not much in the way of furniture, but too many hard objects in the way make navigating rather difficult."  
"I like it. It's not as I imagined, though."  
"You imagined what my apartment would look like on the inside?"  
"No, I mean, yes, didn't you -"  
Auggie chuckled at her flustered response, "How about a drink?"  
Without waiting for her to answer, Auggie walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute."  
Annie walked over to the couch and sat down, removing her jacket and shoes and tucking her feet up under her. The memory of the past few hours played over in her mind. Auggie's friendship came easily, and the sudden slide into romance seemed to be just as effortless.  
He was nothing like Ben, she thought suddenly. Their meeting and whirlwind relationship came suddenly and with so much intensity and passion, it rivaled skydiving or cliff jumping. And it ended just as quickly, with a scribbled note and empty pillow.  
Repeating her mantra to herself, she shook her head. Reaching up, she pulled the pins out of her hair and let the blonde curls fall down onto her shoulders. She fluffed it out and stretched. What was taking him so long? "Auggie? Whatever you have is fine."  
Standing in the kitchen, Auggie heard Annie's voice come down the hall. He had been trying to find a second shot glass. Grabbing the bottle off the counter, he grabbed his single shot glass and made his way back down the hall. "Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find a second shot glass. Ever have Patron?"  
Annie laughed and reached out for the bottle. "So, a bottle at work, and one at home? Wouldn't happen to have any salt and lime, would you?"  
"Now, Annie," Auggie said, laughing. He set down the shot glass and joined her on the couch. With fake indignance, he asked, "Are you suggesting body shots?" By the sudden intake of breath he heard, Auggie realized he had shocked her. Taking the bottle out of her hand, he poured the clear liquid into the shot glass and handed it to her. "Ladies first," he whispered.  
Annie was still reeling from his joking remark about body shots. He may have been just kidding, but the image of him licking salt off her body and enjoying the following tart taste of lime made her heart suddenly jump in her chest. With slightly shaking fingers, she took the small glass from him and brought it to her lips. The liquid fire seared her throat as it slid down, and soon she felt its warmth diffuse through her body. "Wow, that's really good, Auggie."  
Auggie took the glass from her and poured himself a shot, tossing it back with relative ease. He let out an audible sigh, realizing that he could taste her on the glass, as well. The mixture was thrilling, and he found himself reaching out for her. Finding her shoulder, he slid over and raised his other hand to her face. Her soft skin entranced him, and he let his sensitive fingertips explore. With practiced ease, he memorized every curve and plane of her face.  
Annie relaxed into his hands as his soft exploration roamed around her face. His hands were excruciatingly gentle, and though she had trusted him with her life on several occasions since she came to the CIA, a sudden thought came to her, causing tears to suddenly spring to her eyes. Could she trust him with her heart? "Auggie?"  
The soft whisper came to Auggie's ears as his exploration continued around her jaw to her lips. "Do you want me to stop? Annie, tonight is up to you."  
Annie had to swallow a sudden lump in her throat before she spoke again. "There's nothing more I would like than to spend the night with you, but would you mind if we wait? You're my best friend, and - and if this is going to go any further, I don't want it to end with regrets in the morning and a note -" Annie's voice trailed off.  
Auggie's hands stilled at her words. Mentally, he finished her sentence, a note on a pillow. Her former lover had swept her off her feet and left her deposited by the side of the road, and he'd be damned if he let that happen to her again.  
"Annie," he said, pressing a slow kiss against her lips. "I should have let you know this before, but I know about Ben." He felt her stiffen in his grasp, but he continued. "Although I've been attracted to you since I first met you, when I learned about your past, I backed off. Tonight, when you kissed me back, I resolved to let you lead the way. But you're right, anything this good should be savored slow."  
Leaning back, he pulled her into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I propose a more formal arrangement. Dinner, drinks, an outdoor concert or two, and you can even drag me along to one of your sister's Thursday night dinners."  
Annie laughed and snuggled into his chest. "Are you sure about that? She's got a husband and two rambunctious daughters."  
"Ahh, that's where you're wrong. Children love me. They're much more accepting than most adults. And next month, we could take a weekend to go Washington Park."  
Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch, he laid it over her.  
They talked into the early morning hours, laughing and learning more about one another. When the dawn came, its gentle light found the couple asleep in a loose embrace on the leather couch.  
The End


End file.
